Love, Hate and Something In Between
by monochromevelyn
Summary: Aomine told Kagami he wouldn't be able to play one-on-one with him anymore, yet he came over to his place all beaten-up, dead tired. Why?
1. Chapter 1

"So , uh, I probably won't be able to play one-on-one with you for a while."

That sentence struck Kagami rather unexpectedly, rendering him wordless in response for a fraction of moment. Aomine wouldn't miss it for the world, their daily one-on-one playoff. It was one of the main reasons he travelled back and forth from his part of the town far up north from Kagami's place three to four times a week; almost an hour to reach by train. Yet here he was, telling Kagami that he wouldn't be able to show up for an indeterminate amount of time, with vague reasoning...or not reasoning out at all. He was rather disappointed, sad even, that he might not be able to see his favourite rival. Kagami cleared his throat as he leaned on his knees, sitting on the bench by the court after cooling down from the countless time of their one-on-one.

"Uh, okay. You want to tell me why?"

"No reason at all. Just don't feel like it," replied the man nonchalantly, stretching his body as he yawned. Kagami felt like punching his throat for the insensitive answer, but he held it back, knowing that Aomine really, and forever will be, an insensitive bastard.

"Fine," his tone was rather sulky." Then I'll see you when you want to play. I'm heading home. See you when I see you." He picked up his stuff to walk off when a strong hand grabbed his arm, tugging it gently despite the monstrous energy and power Kagami knew that tanned teen possessed.

"Don't pull that shit on me, Kagami. You know I don't like that."

"What shit?"

"The whole 'fine' thing."

Kagami was pissed at himself for being easily readable by the bluenette. Then again, being in a relationship for almost a year would do that to any other couple.

Aomine didn't wait for the redhead to response.

"I said I won't be able to play one-on-one for now, not that I don't want to see you anymore. I'll still be coming to your place from time to time. Maybe everyday,"he let go of the other male's arm and pulled his hair back. "It depends."

"Huh?" Kagami retorted back, honestly dumbfounded by the statement he just heard.

"It's just – just nothing, okay?" his raspy voice toned down a notch in almost a whisper as he talked, giving a soothing affect on the redhead's mood." I just won't be around for a game or two, you can ask Tetsu to play with you if you're itching to go to the court. I'll still be around."

The Seirin's ace frowned, processing the information as he eyed the slightly taller man in front of him. He heaved out a sigh as he waved dismissively.

"Okay, fine. Whatever that is Aomine. And I mean I'm truly fine with it. I'm too lazy to bother on shits you're doing during your spare time anyway."

Kagami turned back and started walking out of the court, heading home just a few blocks away from their usual hung out place, other than his bed. Aomine dropped his worried look and switched it to his knee-weakening youthful smile. He slung his hand on the redhead shoulder, walking in-sync with the man that was once his source of objection and dejection. But that was a story of one year ago.

"Kagami, I feel like having beef stew tonight."

* * *

"Aomine? Oi Aomine, are you listening to me?"

Kagami waved his chopstick in front of Aomine's face, snapping the man out of his trance. He had one hand on the bowl of rice and another with chopstick, freezing midway in feeding himself another bite.

"Uh, oh, yeah. Sure," Aomine straightened himself, continue on eating as though nothing happened. Kagami eyed him suspiciously but continued on talking as he brought another bite to his mouth.

"Like I said, if we want to celebrate Christmas together this year, we have to do it early. My flight is on the 22nd, . So I'm thinking of cooking dinner for the two of us on the 21st."

"Huh, wait. What flight?"

"Flight to America, of course. My parents are expecting me to be there. Aomine," Kagami held back a berate. "We've talked about this."

Aomine scratched his head. "We did?"

Kagami sighed. "Yes, we did. Last week. I told you I'm not gonna be around during Christmas, saving you the trouble of waiting outside in the cold for me to open the door," his expression lightened, adorning look shone from his face. "You've been here almost everyday, the neighbours has started to think I've gotten myself a roommate."

"Only as a roommate? Seems like I haven't shown enough love for you outside," said the bluenette seductively, raising one of his eyebrows, running his toes up Kagami's foot up to his perfectly toned calf muscle. The redhead raised his leg until it banged under the table and stepped on Aomine's toes. He shoved yet another chunky bite of rice into his mouth; ignoring the man in front of him who had been cringing in pain rather exaggeratedly.

"No thank you. I have enough loving in the bed room and sometimes in the living room. Even the kitchen," his cheek pinked a little before he resumed. "Too much PDA is not my cup of tea and you know that."

"Tcch, I was just teasing," uttered the bluenette after he gave up on faking the pain, ignored by the redhead. He finished up his portion of the simple Japanese meal and said grace.

"Still," said Kagami, still munching before adding," You used to stop by here occasionally and I think that's fine, but you're here everyday this week. Not that I mind, but don't your parents get worried that you're not home?"

Aomine leaned back on the chair, sitting only on two legs, balancing with the tip of his fingers against the dining table.

"Huh, don't 're okay with that. Actually, they're kinda thrilled because I actually have a friend close enough to stay over at their place. My only friend since childhood is Satsuki and I can't stop by her place, can I? And Tetsu, well that dude is very secretive. He never let me come to his place."

Kagami nodded silently in agreement. He too, never had been to Kuroko's place. The whole of Seirin team had gone to visit each of their members house for post-game celebratory dinner, except Kuroko's. He had a lot of excuses, and they bought into it each time. The seniors had many postulations regarding that; the most ridiculous one they came up with was that Kuroko lives alone, and actually a psychotic murderer during his spare time. He cut his victims up and hung them all over the house; that was why he would never invite the team to come over. Kagami shuddered at the recollection of that creepy conversation in the locker room.

"Well, with that said," Aomine let his finger that was holding against the table go and the chair got on all four legs again. He stood up. "I'm going to sleep. You do today's dishes. I'll do the dishes for tomorrow. Wake me up if you want to have sex."

He walked away, yawned and stretched his hand high above his head, exposing his sculpted abs as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Once he was done eating, Kagami worked his way silently as he cleaned the table; mindful of the sleeping Aomine, although he knew even if a bomb were to explode next to his ears, he still wouldn't wake up.

* * *

There was no way in hell that Kagami was gonna let this one slide. It had been two weeks since Aomine told him not to play one-on-one with him. Correction, he wouldn't be able to play one-on-one with him. And for two weeks straight, Aomine had been coming to his home drop dead tired for whatever reason that only god knows. The first week was still okay, he'd be able to stay conscious while waiting for dinner, eat his food before he went off to bed. By the end the second week, his eyes was barely open when Kagami opened the door, the hours he drop by getting later and later each day. He'd sprawled out on the couch, sleeping with drools dripping from his open mouth as he waited for Kagami to cook dinner. Sometimes when he was too hungry, he went to check on Kagami in the kitchen only to end up falling asleep on the counter as he watched the redhead work his magic on food, sitting atop of a barstool. One time the bluenette fell on the floor, and even then that he escaped the incident with a markedly large bruise over his left side of the forehead, he wasn't waking up.

Kagami wanted to ask him so bad, but he hate to go back on his word he said then – not caring a shit at whatever things his lover could be doing in his spare time. He obviously cared too much. He wasn't scared that the bluenette would cheat on him; obviously because there was no way they could go back to the live they used to have before they had each other. Their bottomless passion for basketball. Their untamed pride. Their unlimited drive in seeking sexual pleasure. Their idiotic way of expressing were perfectly made for one another in every way possible; a definition of a match made in heaven. Although they never said a word about it, both of the proud fool felt that it they were right for each other, and there was no one else they'd wish for other than Aomine for Kagami and Kagami for Aomine.

With the possibility of Aomine goofing off with some other girls (or guys for that matter) crossed off, Kagami came to a dead end. He wasn't good at thinking, and coming out with bad stuffs of other people. He had faith in humanity, not everyone was as bad as everyone thought he or she was. No matter how suspicious he was of the situation, he still couldn't come up with something to reason out or fend off the dark thoughts that were growing in him. Eyeing at the blissfully sleeping creature;chest rising and falling, face nudging on his shoulder, Kagami came up with a conclusion before shutting his eyes, letting himself be dragged down the slumberland.

.

**TBC**

_**Even though I don't celebrate christmas, I feel compelled to write this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So yeah, that's pretty much everything."

It was a cold Saturday afternoon, it hadn't been snowing yet but the temperature was steadily dropping. The three of them had been there for almost an hour now, talking about Kagami's situation revolving Aomine over hamburgers and fries in Maji Burger. The redhead was the one doing most of the talking, with Kise giving occasional comebacks at his story and Kuroko just sitting there, listening to the whole thing while slurping away his vanilla shake. Sucking in the last drop, he put the plastic cup down and started to speak.

"So to sum it all up, Aomine-kun has not been playing basketball, he comes home late every night, and he comes home being so tired, even on weekends?"

"Yes," Kagami answered,poking the fries with his index finger, burgers untouched. It was an exceptionally rare situation, but Kagami's concern for Aomine was currently bigger than his appetite.

"Has he been complaining about his studies lately?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"Does he smell weird when he got home?"

"Huh?" Kagami frowned at that, trying his best to recall. "No...not really, I guess. He just smells like he always does. The smell of sweat after a hard day at practice."

"Probably Aominecchi have just been practicing alone without you?" Kise pitched in his thought as he waved outside, flashing a fake shimmering smile at his cheering fans peering in on their favourite idol. Kagami think he saw one or two girls fainting at that. "You know. He lost to you in the first round of winter cup last year, and again Seirin beat Touou in semi-final this year. That's gotta hurt his pride a lot."

Kagami rubbed his temple in circular motion, rubbing off the nonexistent headache. "...You think so? He never said anything about that. He sure was upset that his team is lost, but we agreed that it was one of the best games we've played up until now."

"I don't think that is it, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun. It is odd for him to be so worked up over a game so it won't be it. I suspect something else."

"Okay, go on," the redhead encouraged his teammate to enlighten them. Kise eyes glistened in excitement and anticipation.

"I can't tell you yet. We shall do a little investigation tomorrow to confirm my hypothesis."

At that, Kagami glanced up at Kuroko, he saw the man wearing a dark trench coat along with a little hat, a pool of smoke coming out of the pipe by his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and chuckled. Now he started to think what Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki and Koganei sempais, now in their third year was saying about Kuroko hiding something in his house might be true. But he wasn't a murderer, probably an owner of a detective agency.

"So you're saying we should spy on Aomine? Yeah that's a good idea," he was making a sarcastic comeback, but unfortunately neither of them got it.

"Spying? That's cool! Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, count me in!"

"No, you can't come along, Kise-kun. You're too flashy," uttered Kuroko in blunt honesty.

Kise wailed and hugged the smaller male next to him, giving him the usual puppy eye as he begged to come along.

Kagami sighed. He dismissed both of the former Teikou students, finally picking up a hamburger and started eating. He would definitely gonna need a lot of energy stocked up for tomorrow's mission.

* * *

Everything had been going on smoothly up until now. After having breakfast at Kagami's place, Aomine told the redhead that he needed to go somewhere as an errand by his parents; the same excuse he used since two weeks ago. A pure-hearted man he was, Kagami never a second doubted that. But his growing concern of his lover's recent behaviour got the best of him; and here he was, hiding by the vending machine to avoid being spotted by the Touou's ace. Well, along with his two dorky friends who were hiding behind a trash can and a lamp post each.

They had been following Aomine since he left Kagami's place that morning, throughout the 15 dreadful minutes train ride, avoiding from being seen by hiding behind a newspaper with two holes cut out. Now, carefully, slowly the three star basketball players threaded their steps in tailing their target along the road, turning left and right in the neighbourhood from quite a safe distant. Probably on instinct, Aomine could tell that somebody had been following him; he turned to look behind a couple of times as he walked down the street, sending Kagami, Kise and Kuroko scattered for protection. Kagami prayed hard in his hiding that they wouldn't get caught, afraid that it would cause Aomine going into a fit of rage later. A minute had lapse since they hid themselves, Kagami peeked beyond the vending machine to test the water. That Aomine Daiki they had been following around with much hardship was gone. Nowhere to be seen. He came out of his hiding to get better view of the surrounding, long ago emerging from housing area and now entering the street with shop rows on each side; yet still not a sight of the bluenette. He sighed, and signalled the other two to come out of hiding to regroup.

"Guys, I think we lost him," said Kagami, disappointed. He felt like he just lost a battle, and he hate losing as much as Aomine did.

Kise peered from behind the trash can to ensure his safety before walking in Kagami's direction. Kuroko just took a step from behind the lamp post to be seen by the other two.

"This is all Kise-kun's fault. His trench coat is attracting too much attention."  
"Kurokocchi's so mean!" whimpered Kise, clearly on the verge of crying. "Yesterday you said I'm too flashy, that's why I'm wearing a trench coat!"

"You two please stop fighting. It's nobody's fault," Kagami patted the blonde's head to console the crybaby. "Maybe it just means that we are not meant to pry on whatever things Aomine is doing."

"You're disappointed, Kagami-kun," rather than a question, the words from Kuroko's mouth sounded more like a statement. Sometimes Kagami hated that all-knowing attitude although the redhead knew whatever he was saying was right.

"Yes, I am. But what choice do I have?"

"You can ask him and pray that he'd answer you honestly."

Kagami clenched his teeth, his hand fisted. He knew it was time to put his silly pride he was holding on to away. "I don't know if I'd get a straight answer...but I'll try."

Kise eyed the two Seirin players in intense gaze, serious exchange of words between the two. When they were done, he threw his arm on both their shoulders and dragged them down the street.

"Good that you've reached a conclusion, Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi, I'm cold and I'm hungry, let's go grab something to eat!"

* * *

It was five minutes past two, Kagami left the dorky pair in the restaurant they had taken their lunch for some private moment. He thought he could give them some space, helping Kise to get through to Kuroko as the man had been working very hard to get the smaller guy's attention. The redhead knew why Kuroko was reluctant – he felt inferior. Kise was a star basketball player and a famous idol adored by all, while he was just somebody else's shadow. But maybe with a small push he could give for the two, and a little miracle of new year that was about to arrive, they would finally accept the fact that they were meant to be together. Plus Kagami needed to get some groceries for tonight's dinner before he head back. So he walked up the way to the train station and entered the first grocery store he saw; picked up a basket and straight away looking for compartment for vegetables at the back.

Kagami was intensely focused in selecting the best among the piled up potatoes that was almost expired if there were expiry date for dinner tonight when a glimpse of blue-haired male entered his line of sight. It was automatic; his eyes could locate, locked on him the moment they were to be put in the same room. Aomine was there, in a randomest grocery store located in a small town that was a few minutes train ride from his place. He was dressed rather neatly; light brown shirt tucked into his jeans, a brown apron on top of it. The redhead was about to duck to hide himself, but he realized that the man was actually too busy lifting boxes of stuffs from the lorry parked in front of the store's entrance to the room behind that was probably used to keep stocks to notice him. All the while he walked back and forth five times; Aomine did not notice his existence in the shop at all. In a way, Kagami was glad.

When Aomine disappeared into the back room, Kagami put down his basket and braved himself to peek through the door leading to the back for just a little bit before leaving quietly. No such luck when one needed it. He was stunned, millions of things rushed into his head all at the same time at the sight of Aomine working in the spacious back room; alternating looks between the boxes and the chart in his hand. Why was Aomine working there? Why was he even working in the first place? Had he have some financial problem he wasn't telling him about? Lost in thought; it was then that he felt somebody gave a firm pat on his back that snapped him back into reality. He retracted his head and closed the door, facing the person that was standing behind him.

"Hey boy, what are you up to, sneaking around my store?"

The man was probably in his mid fifties, short greying hair, generous around the belly and a probably two feet short of the readhead's height. Kagami was expecting a grumpy person when he first heard what he said, but his voice was light and friendly, and he looked like a jolly guy, the type of guy with permanent smile plastered on his face. No murderous aura or anything dangerous emitted by the man that made the redhead question the sincerity of the smile, yet Kagami still shoot him an apologetic look for sneaking around on his own accord.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just...I thought I saw a friend of mine in here, so I went ahead to check if it is really him."

The old man moved past him and pushed his head in between the door for a second to check out the person Kagami was talking about.

"Is it Aomine-kun?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to talk to him? I'll let you if it's only for a short while," he was about push the door open when Kagami pulled his arm to stop the man from doing so. Kagami's instinct was telling him the man might be the owner of the store from his mannerism.

"No sir, I don't, it's just –" he let go of the man; his hand fell by his side. " – I just want to know how long has he been working here, that's all."

"Oh, that kid Aomine has been working here since early this month," answered the old man with a broad grin." Ryou – ah, I mean Sakurai Ryou, I don't know if you know him, he went to the same school as Aomine-kun. He's my nephew. One day he came up to me asking if there's a job opening because a friend of his asked for his help to find one."

"I see. I know Sakurai-san. He is a very nice person," Kagami smiled. He wanted to, but out of courtesy, he didn't mention the fact that there was a probability that Aomine actually threatened the man to help him because Sakurai-san was just too damn gullible.

"Ah, that's good. I assume you're a basketball player yourself like Ryou and Aomine-kun. Your height says it all. Oh yeah, anyway, I just told Ryou to bring him in. It is a good decision; it's festive season and many of my employees are taking leave to go somewhere with their family, and Aomine has been a great savior. He's a very hardworking chap. He comes right after school ends and work his way until night. He even does overtime during weekends. And he doesn't slack. Your friend is a good kid," letting out a hearty laughter, he patted Kagami on the shoulder. Hhe smiled with pride. The man was complimenting his lover; he couldn't help but feel proud of him. But one thing was still plaguing his mind.

"...Has he ever told anyone the reason why he wanted to work? Is his family having a financial trouble?" He was genuinely concern, as that could explain why Aomine not going back to his own house at all. Probably his family was falling apart and he wasn't telling?

"Ha. Good thing that this old man is one curious cat," he winked before continuing," one time when the employee were taking turn in having a short break, I got a chance to sit down with him. He only ate a few pieces of bread among the lot of food he could've eaten in the store. Aomine-kun worked up a lot of sweats in managing the stocks in the back room. It was weird; a young man his age by right should be eating a lot. So I asked him. He said that there will be delicious meal waiting for him at home, so he is saving up spaces in his stomach for it," his enthusiastic tone turned down a notch, becoming lighter, soaked with warmth at the recollection.

"He's working hard to get his someone special something for Christmas. And whatever the thing he'll be getting using his salary later, that one person is the luckiest person on earth, I'd say."

* * *

Later that night, Aomine reached Kagami's place for a feast. His favourite dishes – tempura, croquette and stew; were already ready to be eaten. Kagami smiled as he watched the man, immediately jumping into his seat to eat. He kicked the chair across his seating position, a way of inviting Kagami to join him.

"Is there something special happening today that I don't know of? What's with all these?"

"Nothing special. Just for today,"Kagami smiled as he joined him for dinner."I feel like pampering you a little bit."

"Kyaaah," Aomine made a silly face, flailing around pretending like a love struck highschool girl with a tempura in his mouth. "Kagami-sama is the best~"

Kagami tried to hold back a response but failed. He chuckled.

"Don't mock me. Now eat."

Their relationship was everything but peaceful, yet the love that swelled in Kagami's chest with the knowledge of Aomine's doing behind his back made him realize the wonder that himself, and Aomine too; two head that filled with nothing but basketball could love and be affectionate towards each other in their own ways.

Throughout the meal, Kagami's heart couldn't stop pounding, aching at the sight of that broad, filled with delight grin Aomine was wearing on his face the entire time.

**TBC**

**_I pray that I'll be committed enough to get this done soon. Anyway, thanks for reading! _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Aomine, don't forget to pick up some parsley and salads on your way home. Also, be here by eight, you copy?"

"Yeah yeah I'll be there on time. And how does parsley looks like again?"

Kagami eyes opened wide, he was about to shout to the phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear, hands occupied with spatula and frying pan in each before the man at the end of the line cut him.

" – I'm kidding, just kidding, Kagami so don't start shouting at me, I can see it's coming. Just relax, okay? You cook for us two every day, so why are you so worked up about this one? Anyway, I have some stuff to do, gotta go now. See you at home."

Aomine hung up, Kagami took a split second to put the phone down on the counter and get back on the pan to toss the mixed vegetables he was cooking up in the air. Two to three rounds more of the same motion; he then poured the dish in the plate, finally done. He'd want to garnish it with parsley, finely chopped and sprinkled on top, but that would have to wait till Aomine gets there.

He brought the platter to the dining table; almost no empty space left due to the overwhelming number of dishes already served. There was also a little chocolate cake with Christmas decoration he bought from the bakery across the street. He arranged it neatly on the square table and took a step back, folding his arms over his chest and grinned in satisfaction. Perfect. Aomine might say that he was being a little worked up for the dinner, but this was important to him. He grew up in America, and it was one of his favourite celebrations since he was little; the joy of spending time together with the people you love and eat good food. It was a yearly tradition and the only one that his family would celebrate in full scale and all out, more than lunar New Year or other holiday deemed more important here in this part of the world. Aomine might never understand this, but Kagami wouldn't force it on him. He'd be glad just by having him around to eat the food he cooked.

He glanced at the clock above the TV, one more hour until eight o'clock. It had been a while since he did that little mission with Kuroko and Kise, an investigation he thought he screwed up but in the end, accidentally became fruitful. Aomine might still be working; even as winter holiday arrived, he'd go off early in the morning saying that he'd go back to his parents' house yet appeared in front of his door with eyes half closed each night. It was a poorly developed excuse in Kagami's opinion; Aomine might not have thought it through but perhaps because he didn't ask, the bluenette would probably assumed that he bought into the story he offered and he had gotten the matter in his hand.

Being his lover and knowing that Touou ace so well, he wouldn't be around until the very last minute, so Kagami had plenty of time for himself. He took off the apron, stripped off of his shirt as he waltz towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez," he was all dressed up but still wasn't done drying his hair up with the towel. Kagami rushed to open the door. "What are you, five? Stop assaulting the bell button."

"You're slow. It's freaking cold out here," Aomine\perched in front of the door, his hands tucked behind his body, clearly hiding something. Kagami cocked his neck to peer but the man immediately shifted to his side. "Don't peek! It's a present for you so don't spoil the surprise!"

The redhead rolled his eyes and walked inside. "Fine, whatever . Let's eat. I've been doing nothing but cooking all day and the smell is so tempting it's killing me."

Aomine grinned sheepishly as he entered the house; walking in a crablike pose, body tilted in a weird angle as he took one step at a time, to avoid Kagami from seeing the present he prepared for him. The redhead followed him from the corner of his eyes as he headed for the kitchen. He managed to steal a glance at his surprise gift; a box of the size of a microwave wrapped in a glistening red wrapping paper and a little green ribbon on top. The bluenette carefully tucked it behind the beautifully lit little Christmas tree they decorated together a few days before.

Aomine joined him in the kitchen for one last preparation for their meal that night; handing him the ingredients he had told him to get to make salads.

* * *

"Oh my god, Kagami. This is crazy," uttered the bluenette as he rubbed his stomach. " You cooked too much food. I'm seriously stuffed. There's no way I'm getting any more of that in here. Aomine Daiki, out."

"Oh come on, you can do it," Kagami was almost done with his 4th serving. "There's like a quarter more of everything, who's going to eat it? I ate half of it already."

"Can I do it later? If I eat anymore I think I'm gonna puke."

The redhead scowled in disgust. "Gross."

Aomine rose from his seat to drop himself lazily in the center of the couch. "Also the dishes, I'll do it later. Can't do anything right now, I'm too full."

Smiling to himself with Aomine's antics, Kagami took one last bite and wiped his mouth with a tissue before joining the bluenette in front of the TV. "Okay. What are we watching?"

"I don't know. Some Christmas special singing show," Aomine swiftly positioned his body to lie on his back, head on Kagami's lap. "Why do people even watch TV anymore? There's nothing worth watching at all."

"Well it's their choice. Probably to kill some time? Hey don't lie back after eating. People said you'd get a pot belly for that."

"The great Aomine-sama that is the epitome of great high school basketball player in Japan, strong and unrivalled has a pot belly? Yeah sounds legit," Aomine smirked before continuing. "Hmm but I don't see anything wrong with that either. I think the world should know I have an awesome boyfriend who can cook and feed me well, also might be the only person who rivals this great Aomine-sama."

"Stop being all high and mighty," the redhead slapped the tanned teen's stomach lightly but still drawing a loud ow from the man. "I'll beat your ass the second we get on the court. It's been a while since you play basketball after all."

"Hey, who do you think I did it f– " stopping in the middle of his sentence, Aomine jumped on his feet and scrambled towards the Christmas tree. He took out the gift he bought for the Seirin's ace and handed it to him.

"Here. Merry Christmas, Kagami."

Kagami stiffed expression from the shock of the sudden jolt of movement by Aomine relaxed, his lips morphed into a smile.

"Thanks, Aomine," he held out his hand to pull the taller male back to sit on the couch, himself squished, being sandwiched between the arm rest and the bluenette.

"Open it. This is the reason I couldn't play with you. I didn't have the time because – "

" – because you were too busy working. I know," Kagami smiled fondly at the man next to him, startled at the revelation. He gently unwrapped the present as though it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"How did you know? I thought I managed to escape you guys spying on me the other day! Don't tell me it was Satsuki who told you?"

"Huh? Wait – you knew we were following you?"

"Only dimwits would miss it, Bakagami. You guys stood out way too much. So I brought you guys walk around the town for a little while before I hid myself. Newspaper with holes, wearing sunglasses in the train; really? And what the hell with the trench coat gig Kise was pulling? Instead of blending in, I think he stood out like a perfect little sore thumb."

The redhead could only laugh at precise fact pointed out by Ahomine. He wasn't as dumb as Kagami think he was.

"You can ask Kuroko, it was all his idea. The trench coat that Kise was wearing," he giggled louder at the recollection, " – was also inspired by Kuroko. So yeah. That's your friend, Tetsu."

Aomine shook his head. "I don't even want to imagine what's going on in that little head."

"Yeap, exactly. Wait, one moment. You didn't tell me but you told Momoi-san?"

"Huh, of course, you idiot. Why would I tell you if I want to surprise you? I need an ally to feed my coach and teammates with excuses now that they're expecting me to come to practice. We lost two years in a row to you guys in the Winter Cup. They won't just let it slide in the chance that's coming up next."

"Hmmm," hummed Kagami as an answer, almost done unwrapping the gift.

"You haven't told me how you got to know about me getting a part time job, by the way."

"Let's just say I was lucky to be walking into that grocery store you're working at. I was on my way back from the stalking mission and suddenly reminded that there were no vegetables for dinner. And then I saw you," the redhead peeled off the last cellophane tape and opened the box. "You look so dedicated and charismatic I felt like pouncing on you at the time."

Whatever he was saying trailed off when his sight fell on the object inside the box. Kagami's double eyebrows met in the midline.

"A teddy bear? You worked your ass off for a teddy bear?"

Aomine facepalmed and heaved out a sigh. "Look closer, idiot."

Kagami followed the instruction given and did what he was told; inspecting the brown teddy bear in the box, little red bowtie on its neck. He then saw something on the bear's arm that was reflecting, glistening under the light above their head. He slid it off its arm and put it on his wrist.

It was a big bulky Montblanc watch; metallic strap, analogue, there were two subdials indicating seconds and milliseconds. Its hand of clock was red in colour against the black background.

"It looks... expensive."

"It _is_ expensive. Oh, the teddy bear was Satsuki's doing okay," Aomine rested his head on his knuckle, sitting facing Kagami, satisfaction radiated from his face from the astounded look on his lover's face."She said giving it just like that would be too plain, so she suggested the idea."

The redhead stared at it in silence, eyes flickering at the sight of the sparkling beauty. Only one word managed to escape his throat.

"Why?" He wasn't a materialistic person; even if Aomine were to give him something from a 100 Yen store, he'd still be happy. So why?

"Not sure. I passed by this one clock shop on my way home one way and saw it on display. I just thought it'd suit you and went ahead to ask for its price. I was shocked. But I am not one to back down from a challenge, so with a little help I got a part time job and yeah, finally that little baby found its way on your hand. I'm happy for you."

"Uh-huh. In the end, it's all about your pride."

Aomine snickered at that and inched his face closer to the redhead next to him. Kagami could feel his breath on his cheek. He was expecting a kiss but instead the man nuzzled his head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I also want you to be constantly reminded of me wherever you are. Every time you look at the watch. No, even when you are not, every moment that pass by, I want you to remember me."

Kagami got a feeling that Aomine did what he did to hide his face, red and flustered for uttering something so embarrassing and out of character.

"I thought your head is only filled with basketball and sex. Who'd have thought you'd be this gooey, warm and mushy on the inside," said the redhead with a smug face.

"Shut up, Bakagami," the bluenette muffled against his sweater. "I only do this in front of you."

The Seirin's ace covered his face with his palm; he could feel warmth creeping on him face.

"I feel so happy I think my heart's gonna burst."

They remain seated like that for quite some time; stretching out the blissful moment, of which was hard to come by that descended upon them. Kagami was fiddling with something in his jeans pocket before he cleared his throat to get the bluenette's attention.

"I – Those bunch of small presents under the tree are all yours. I know that it won't add up to the value of what you've gotten me, but I hope this will make up for it."

Kagami took Aomine's hand, gently uncurling each finger. He placed a key on the palm, a little basketball keychain attached to it. "A key duplicate to this apartment."

The midnight blue orbs widened in delight, joy in his eyes was uncontainable.

"Does this mean – "

"You've considered this place as home already, so – just come home every now and then," his words turned into murmur at the end, the colour of his cheek deepened.

"And now you're making my heart feel like bursting."Aomine stood up, yanking the teddy away from Kagami's lap to straddle him against the couch, whispering in his ears."This is the best Christmas gift ever as for now – I get to have a new home. That means I get to own everything in it. _And that includes you_. That's the best part."

Even if Kagami couldn't see it, he could hear the naughty smirk that was playing by his ear. Aomine grind his hips against Kagami's.

"That is some messed up logic you got there," he thrust his hips forward, enjoying the tension.

Aomine dismissed the redhead, growling provocatively in his ear. "I want to do you so bad."

"I thought you are too full to do anything just now."

"Doing anything and doing you is a different thing."

"Tcch."

"Oi Kagami. Kiss me."

Kagami pulled Aomine by the collar and gave him just that. An intense, breathless kiss.

The night had just begun.

**THE END**

* * *

_** I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the comments, favourites and follows! I'm moved to tears. ;A;**_

_**Merry Christmas and happy holiday everybody! :)**_


End file.
